Slipped away
by Phantom Cat Waffle
Summary: What happens when our Favorite hero have to go into war?Will ha make it?Or will he die?MannyXFrida fluff!


**Ay, ay, ay all! This is my ****FIRST ****(**_**notice the big letters and under lining of the word?:D**_**) El tigre AND romance story ever! I 'M SO EXITED I THINK I'M GONNA PEE! But there's not going to be a lot of romance. Its mah first time remember? Oh and the new character, Psyco kitty, is me! From my DA account! I'm also Manny's pet and trainer! Lucky me!**

**This is about a dream I had. But I also changed it a bit!**

**P.S. The name of the story is actually a song from Avril Lavigne, it kinda matched the story!**

**P.P.S. I do not own El Tigre (DANG!) nor do I own the song (Bigger DANG!)But I do own Psyco Kitty!:3**

_**Slipped away**_

She stood there, watching the army getting ready for war. Warriors sharpening swords and cops fighting with practice dummies. She then turned to see her best friend talking to a black and purple tigress known as Psyco kitty. Frida looked down at her feet. "Why?" She asked herself "Why is he doing this? He knows he can get killed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manny and Frida were sitting under the stars in the park.

"So Manny, why did you call me to meet you at the park this time of night?"

Manny just sat there, too afraid to speak.

"Manny?"

He then slowly lifted his head so that his chocolate brown eyes stared right into her Safire blue ones. She saw sorrow and pain in his eyes and that's when Frida knew something's wrong. She then felt a tear drop running down her cheek and prepared herself for the worst.

"I …I'm going into war."

Suddenly, that tear turned into a river.

"WHAT?!"

"Psyco kitty told me that on the 15th full moon after my 14th birthday, there will be war between heroes and villains, and I have to lead the heroes."

"And why haven't I heard of this?"

"Because I was too afraid that you were going to worry about me and I hate it when you worry."

Manny was now too ashamed to look Frida in the eyes and also felt a tear running down his cheek.

Frida just sat there, staring at him. She then hugged her legs tightly and started to cry again.

At this stage, Manny couldn't take it anymore. He scooted closer to her and embraced her with a hug.

"But…I don't understand! Why you, Manny? Why?"

"Frida, you have to understand! Leading the villains are Sartana! And since I'm the only one that can defeat Sartana, they decided to make me general! Because if man win, who knows what Sartana could do to the world!"

"Why can't your father or grandpappi do it?"

"Because I'm not doing this for the world, but I'm also doing this for someone I really care about, you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I really care about, you." She repeated the last 5 words "What the hell did he mean buy that?!" she shouted out of frustration and felt a tear rolling down her cheek, but was caught this time. Frida was shocked by the touch and looked up by finding herself staring at the same chocolate brown eyes for the second time.

She tried to look back at the ground, but couldn't. Instead, Manny held her chin in his hand and made her look back in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked with such a soft and sweat voice.

"I…I'm…just…"

"Just what?"

"Worried."

"Don't worry Frida! We'll win this war!"

"I'm not worried about the war, I'm worried about you. What if U come out of this war injured really badly? What if you die? What if…I never see you again?"

"Frida! Don't tell me you lost hope now!"

"No! It's not that! It's just, I'm scared."

"Scared? About what?"

"Well, you are my only friend and I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Well then here…" Manny said while taking of his bandana and tying it around Frida's neck."To remind you of me."

She looked down to the bandana, feeling with her fingers on the soft silky cloth. She then embraced him with a hug. He happily accepted it by hugging her back and they stood there what seemed like hours.

"Manny, Th…there's something I need to tell you." She said in a weak and shivering voice while lifting her head.

"Yes…"

"I…I…I…", But was stopped by the touch of his lips against hers. She slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Finally they parted. (Ay! A person's gotta breath!)

"Love you." She finally finished. It was then that Psyco walked up behind them. Both of them turned around to face the feline. Her eyes were glowing red with her black claws out; she looked up at them with an icy cold glair and said "It is time!"

All of them heard the evil cry of laughter from Sartana as she neared them on her skeleton horses. With a roar, Psyco and Tigre also ran to them. They then stopped in the middle, giving Sartana a death glair. Behind them, stood the army, ready to attack! And the same goes to Sartana.

There was absolute silence. Only prove of sound was the crows, singing their little death song. As the sun slowly set, the men got ready.

With the little light that is disappearing behind the mountains, Tigre yelled "Let's tango!" and started to attack!

There were screams of victory, and cries of hurt! The dust stood still in thick lairs as the men jump, run, trip and fall.

**Sorry people!This chapter is longer than I thought it would!*Nerves giggle***


End file.
